


Late Morning

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles smiled and closed his eyes again, reveling in the feel of his boyfriends next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Morning

Stiles slowly awoke, naked but warm, feeling hands moving along his side and chest, and a pair of lips on his neck. He mumbled sleepily and blinked his eyes open to see Danny next to him wide awake and smiling. Stiles shivered slightly as he felt Derek’s stubble brush against his shoulder. 

Stiles smiled and closed his eyes again, reveling in the feel of his boyfriends next to him. “mmm, what time is it?” He asked. 

“Almost eleven,” Danny replied, pressing his lips to Stiles for a soft kiss, fingers gently caressing Stiles’ stomach and moving down the soft trail of hair. “We were waiting for you to wake up before we left, thought we could all go out and get some breakfast.”

“Or we could just all stay in bed all day,” Stiles mumbled, bringing Danny in for another kiss. His stomach left out a growl and he groaned. “No, I don’t want to get up.”

“I could always make us all breakfast,” Derek said, gently nipping at Stiles’ shoulder. “Pancakes alright for everyone?”

“Only if there’s chocolate chips in them,” Danny said, leaning over Stiles so he could get a kiss from Derek.

“Don’t know if I got chocolate chips, but I’m pretty sure I got some whipped cream.”

“Ooh, we could just eat that for breakfast, right off Danny’s chest.”

Danny laughed and gave Stiles a playful shove. “Maybe for dessert tonight.” He curled up to Stiles’ once more, arm wrapping tightly around Stiles’ waist as Derek got up from bed. “And only if I can do the same to you.”


End file.
